Many beverages are sold in containers of a fairly standard size. These drinks include sodas, colas, fruit drink and beer. Such beverage containers are usually sold only singly when immediate consumption is contemplated. Quite often, the beverage containers are sold in six packs. When assembled into six-pack configuration at the bottling plant, machine installation of a cutout flexible polymer sheet over the rims of the beverage containers is used. Assembly is not as satisfactory when attempted by hand. The packaging of beverage containers into six packs by hand is more readily arranged when a beverage container carrier is formed so that, when not in use, it can be folded flat. When filled with beverage containers, it should have a flat top so that a plurality of such beverage container carriers can be stacked and, when sold to the consumer, the carrier should be provided with a handle for convenient carrying. Thus, there is need for an improved beverage container carrier.